SHOTS
by sage360
Summary: Gunshots, Tequila shotsthey all can sting. Brennen and Jesse Conversation Possible BS JL COMPLETE!
1. Legs and Lies

SHOTS  
  
By: Sage360  
  
Disclaimer: M-X, Don't Own them. Enjoy!  
  
Okay, thanks for all the reviews and emails. This is one I've been working on. It's mainly a conversation between Brennen and Jesse about their relationships with the girls, and takes place along the lines of season three. This is a result of me STILL trying to finish CLUBLIGHTS- I love putting these guys in bars or clubs!  
  
Also, I always write Jesse with long hair, only because I think that's what he's doing on the show- it makes him look reckless. ^_^  
  
"Yeah, Mama! Take it off!" Jesse rolled his eyes for the millionth time at his teammate, pondering how he'd managed to get dragged out to another strip club with the man. Brennen grinned at the molecular before downing another shot of tequila. Lights swam around them, drenching the women on stage in saturated silhouettes of color. The molecular grinned at his 'brother' as yet another dancer curved out her hip to him. Brennen stuffed a twenty down her garter, grinning as she strutted away.  
  
"You're breakin' yourself, dude." Jesse smirked. "How much money are you gonna give out?"  
  
"Workin' women need support." The elemental smirked. Danger and alcohol laced his handsome features, determining to take him down. Jesse knew he'd be driving home. "Why are you complainin' rich kid? You've dropped a few yards yourself."  
  
"No argument, but you're getting wasted." His thoughts interrupted as another woman came on the stage. The redhead shook her curves dangerously, completely snatching his attention. Loud rock music blasted from the speakers as legs wrapped around the pole. She spun slowly before him, curving by will to his every whim. Suddenly, the man was all too sober.  
  
Brennen downed another shot, smirking as his teammate stood to slip a bill down her g-string. "Be careful." He grinned. "She likes to pull you on stage."  
  
"Dude, whateve-" Blonde hair flashed as the woman tugged him onto the ramp. The molecular knew he wouldn't live this down.  
  
"GO JESS!" Brennen laughed hysterically. He slumped back in his chair, unable to breathe as several dancers cornered the man. Jesse so danced like a white guy, and honestly wasn't attempting to have any rhythm. His eyes focused on all the flesh exposing around him -that and a howling Brennen. "Dude, don't hurt yourself!"  
  
"Funny, Sparky!" He so had to stop drinking with the elemental. However, both men knew better. In all honesty, Jesse was just as bad with women, if not worse than Brennen. The larger man was flashy, much too conspicuous to hold back. But with Kilmartin, the hunt was patient. His good guy face only sat guard to the blue-eyed devil lingering beneath. Brennen realized it back when he first joined Mutant X. Females would speak to Jesse, thinking he was sweet and sensitive, only to miss the dangerous glare in the azure orbs when they turned away. Nor would they see the wolfish spark in his smile as he 'checked them out.' The molecular got away with so much more than Brennen and only because he'd perfected the one- thing women felt safe with. He had a 'nice guy' routine.  
  
Jesse was such a pimp.  
  
Even now, with various articles of women's clothing hanging on his shoulders (and off his head), the blonde had women coming to the stage to put money in his pockets. Brennen so wished he had a camera. Lexa and Shalimar would pay seriously to see 'Jess' shakin' it with such wild women. Sparky would have to remember next time.  
  
One woman had pulled off his shirt now, and the other females in the club (mainly dancers) were cheering wildly. In the midst of gyrating curves, Jesse smirked dangerously, making silly faces and letting the ladies have their way with him. It was the least he could do! And the male occupants weren't complaining. All the women were on stage dancing with him! In fact, his 'show' had a roar of laughter and applause racing through the place. At the forefront, Brennen was on his feet, edging on the man's embarrassment.  
  
Finally, the molecular managed to make his way back to his seat, much to the dismay of the room. Brennen fell into his seat laughing hysterically. "DUDE!" He managed between losing his voice and emerging tears. "You can't move for shit!"  
  
"They didn't mind." The molecular grinned, while waving to the ladies. "We'll see what you say when you get up there!"  
  
"I have been up there!"  
  
"Not tonight, you haven't."  
  
"And I'm damn sure not goin' after you." Brennen smirked before downing another shot. "Jess, you have NO rhythm."  
  
"Didn't matter, the ladies loved me. And you should lay of the liquor."  
  
The elemental looked down at the fresh line of shots he'd poured himself. Jesse knew good and well that it took so much more for him to even get buzzed. "Its just shots, man."  
  
"Shots of tequila."  
  
"Mexican tequila," he grinned. "The real shit-puts hair on your chest."  
  
"The same hair you shave off every day." Jesse smirked.  
  
"Ha-ha, funny, you prick." Brennen leaned back in his chair, animatedly downing another glass in his friend's face. His eyes searched the room slowly, now intent on what he wanted. His lips curved at tasting the alcohol, all the while watching as women strutted to and from before his eyes. "I'm not goin' in tonight."  
  
"What, to Sanctuary?"  
  
"Yeah." The dark man shook his head absently. "Don't feel like it."  
  
"You mean," Jesse started, knowing where the talk would go. "You don't want Shal to see you AFTER you've 'done' another woman."  
  
"She doesn't care." Brennen lied. He knew she did. Nearly a year ago, he hadn't missed the look that crossed her face when she found out about Miranda. Even though one couldn't see it now, their relationship had changed. As close as they were, and with the tension they shared on every level, she continued to weigh his choices-secretly judge him on them. Internally, it got to the point where they both pretended to ignore the other's actions. But where there was jealousy, there was fuel. Fuel meant Fire. Theirs was out of control and Shalimar was afraid of it.  
  
"You two will do this till it kills you." Jesse replied, now downing his own shot.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"This I want you, but you can't have me thing. It's like one has to break their neck just for the other. Either way, you'd still say no. She's afraid she can't trust you and you don't even trust yourself. So you don't get together."  
  
"And what's wrong with that?"  
  
"You love her." The molecular smirked. "You won't say it, but you do."  
  
"What about you and Lex? Your nose is so open, you snort her like crack."  
  
"Right." Jesse exhaled. "I'm just getting to know her. And we don't have three years of sexual tension to deal with, Sparky."  
  
"Nope, you don't." He admitted. "But Lex sees the real you, the guy that's a little too similar to me. She knows you have an evil streak."  
  
"And Shal knows you see more ass than a public restroom," Jesse interjected. "But that's not the point."  
  
"Nope, it isn't." The elemental grinned. "I'm the man-whore, you just play one on T.V."  
  
"Maybe, but I can admit what I feel."  
  
Brennen raised an eyebrow to the molecular. "Drink more alcohol, you're sounding female."  
  
"Jokes,,,You ever thought about how you'd take it if things were reversed? Shal was the one sleeping around and you cared about her, but knew better than to act 'cause you know you'd get hurt?" Jesse saw the look on the man's face. He wasn't as heartless as he'd act. Just-careful. "How about if you KNEW she went out every night, purposely to chase men and have sex? Every time you leave the rock, she's watching, knowing you won't be back till you've done whatever -or whoever. And every time, a part of her breaks away. Eventually there's gonna be nothing for you to go home to, Brennen." Jesse swallowed another sting of the alcohol, watching as a new dancer moved on the stage. "But men always see that too late."  
  
"That's where you're wrong." The elemental interrupted. "She'd hurt more if we were together. I couldn't take it if I hurt her by my actions -not to mention we'd risk the team." He knew he couldn't trust himself when it came to women. Like Solomon, they were his weakness. While the heart already belonged to Shalimar, the body still screamed single. It was just easier for them to be separate- even if it meant passing each other by.  
  
"It's funny, dude." Jesse thought out loud. "If there's danger, we jump in automatically. If its emotion, we run like punks."  
  
"That's men for you." Brennen grinned. "So fuckin' complex." 


	2. That Whole Kiss Thing

SHOTS  
  
BY: Sage360  
  
Disclaimer: M-X, don't own them. Enjoy!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to KOALARED and GOLDSTRANGER-my two biggest motivators. So, strap in- its about to get thick!  
  
THAT WHOLE KISS THING  
  
Jesse watched Brennen for the moment, pondering if he should dig into the most held back questions. He knew that if he opened doors, the elemental would as well and that made him question wanting the answers. With another dose of liquid courage (Mexican Tequila) he spoke.  
  
"Does Shalimar know Lexa kissed you?"  
  
Brennen's head snatched from the new dancer, brow cursed in disbelief. "I didn't know YOU knew."  
  
"Knew? I SAW it." Jesse knew his teammate didn't miss the sarcasm in his voice. I had the cameras activated at the casino, remember (Wages of Sin, Season Three)?"  
  
The elemental had always wondered what Jesse would think if he had been standing there. And even though Lexa initiated the kiss as a power play, the molecular knew how Brennen would react-just as he always did, with his ego and his dick. "Jess, you know it didn't mean anything, right?"  
  
"I know." The blonde grinned. Brennen sometimes wondered just how good a liar his 'brother' could be. "Like you were all that happy when Shalimar kissed me. (No Exit, Season Three)"  
  
Brennen thought they didn't see him coming from the hall that day. Lexa was standing right there when the feral kissed her own 'brother' on the lips. All of him pushed down the strain of jealousy that exploded in him, but he knew better. "It did throw me off. " He admitted. "But you and Shal didn't mean anything by it. And it's not like you two ever dated, right?" Brennen's 'right' was rhetorical, but Jesse's non-answer jerked his nerves. "Right?"  
  
The molecular finally broke down. "Dude, you might as well know, it was before you and Emma ever set foot in Sanctuary."  
  
Motherfucker! Brennen's mind screamed. Externally, he nodded calmly.  
  
"We 'dated' for like a week, and it didn't work at all! We realized we were better at being family. Now that I think about it, it felt wrong. Like we were being incestuous."  
  
"How incestuous were you?" The elemental asked, sounding angrier than he should have.  
  
"Not that incestuous, we barely kissed." Jesse's face frowned at the memory. "And I promise you, it won't EVER happen again."  
  
Brennen actually laughed at that. Realistically, he'd been jealous of their closeness. The secret understandings, and shared jokes. The things that close people -no matter what the relationship, take both as understanding and for granted. His first times at Sanctuary were odd. Especially when seeing how tight the initial three (Adam, Shalimar and Jesse) were. Then Emma slid right in with them, like a long missed sibling. Those first weeks found the man more so watching than interacting with his team, the notion of family not yet near to his thoughts.  
  
"But," Jesse added, interrupting his thoughts. "It's not like anyone is here to interrupt you and Shal. You do that yourselves."  
  
"I wouldn't say that,,,"  
  
Jesse looked back at the man. Whenever Brennen reclined back, he was thinking. Seriously addressing something internally. "Why? Who would get in your way?"  
  
With a look, the elemental cast the most obvious onto Jesse. "Adam."  
  
"Adam? He didn't have a problem with you two."  
  
"In the end, he accepted the possibility. You do remember Lorna."  
  
"How could I forget, you almost died (Season One, Deadly Desire)."  
  
Brennen took another shot, before returning to his pose. Jesse readied himself for yet another story. "A few days after the toxin got out of my system, Adam had me in the lab to run some tests, right. Anyway, the man starts out talking recovery shit, but it eventually turned to how much he cares about his team."  
  
"That's understandable, Shal's nearly a daughter to him."  
  
"And I get that. But In his way, he starts saying he doesn't know what he'd do if anything happened to her. I'm thinking he's referring to when I was under Lorna's influence and zapped Emma."  
  
"Wrong?"  
  
"Very. He's talking about my 'choices' in the opposite sex and how every relationship has boundaries."  
  
"But he knew you and Shal were getting close. He sent you on missions together-all the time." Jesse added.  
  
"Right." Brennen continued. "And he kept talking around it, till I finally asked if he thought I was a threat to Shalimar."  
  
"And."  
  
"He said 'a hindrance is more like it.' That's when it all came out. He flat out said I should watch how I treat her. I would have understood where he was coming from if he included Emma, but the man specifically meant Shalimar. Said he didn't know what he'd do if someone hurt her. Someone obviously being me."  
  
"So basically," Jesse paced himself, wanting to get his words right. "Adam threatened you over Shalimar."  
  
"That's when I though maybe something's going on with them."  
  
"No way! Shal saw him as NOTHING but a father figure." Jesse replied. "Still, that's fuckin' creepy."  
  
Brennen poured another line of drinks for them, still pondering the conversation. "It makes me wonder if he was like that with Shal, then how the hell was he with Lexa?" That kept Jesse quiet. The facts were that she was at Sanctuary for two years- before he and Shalimar. And they had only been with Adam for roughly ten (Wastelands, Season three).  
  
"What does it make you think?" Jesse asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"That Lex IS his fuckin' daughter." Finally hearing it seemed to ease the paranoia between them. "She and her brother Leo are his kids."  
  
"Remember when the whole thing with Naxcon started? (Season Two, Lest He Become)" Jesse asked. "Adam said that Eckhart got the blueprint for drafting new mutants from him. Adam, himself was one of three people whose DNA he specifically pulled from."  
  
"And you think Lex and her brother were his first 'experiments'."  
  
"Wouldn't surprise me."  
  
Brennnen exhaled before leaning on the countertop. "Me either."  
  
"Anyway, it would make since, Lexa's the daughter he sacrificed, and Shalimar got him redemption."  
  
"But what about Emma?" The elemental butted in. "How was he about you two getting together?"  
  
"Oh he was great." The molecular grinned. "And that's cause he never freakin' knew." 


	3. Regarding The Ghosts

SHOTS  
  
By; Sage 360  
  
Disclaimer: M-X, Don't Own them. Enjoy!  
  
Thanks for all the feedback! Keep it up! Not to spoil it for anyone, but I just saw Brother's Keeper and it was a great episode! The relationship between Lexa and Brennen was well covered. Now, don't be mad, this is just speculation, but I think there's gonna be 'something' that forms between L & B - not necessarily a closeness, but definitely some kind of 'tension', and it 'will' affect Jesse and Shalimar. So watch out!  
  
Regarding The Ghosts  
  
"Dude," Brennen grinned. "Adam fuckin' knew everything!"  
  
"Not about me and Emma. She made sure of it."  
  
The elemental nearly choked on his shot. "Emma fucked with his mind to keep you two a secret?"  
  
"Yeah." The man answered flatly. "Even you and Shal didn't know till I told you, and that was after she,,," Jesse's words suddenly broke. It felt wrong to speak so nonchalantly about a woman he'd cared for. "After she died."  
  
"I know. But Adam had a finger in everything at Sanctuary. He knew about almost anything under that roof."  
  
"Then I'll put it this way. Adam had suspicions and Emma wiped them out. We always knew his mind was working on all the what-ifs. And we wanted that to be between just us. It wasn't an easy decision to make, she felt guilt at first but the more missions we got and the more stressed we were for time, it all became understandable."  
  
Brennen knew that losing the telepath affected Jesse more than he had ever put out there. Lately, it only seemed as though they were being counted off. Adam, Emma, Lexa' brother, Leo. The later had left a serious guilt on the elemental, especially after the brunette shared her 'feelings' with him. Another shot of alcohol slid down his throat, stinging the inner walls to ease his pain. Whoever had named the stuff courage in a bottle was a freaking genius.  
  
And Jesse knew what the man was thinking. He and Shalimar had run in just as Lexa's brother breathed his last. Moments away, the elemental was slumped on the floor, unconscious. The brunette kept apologizing for what she'd done, and Leo kept forgiving her. But when Brennen woke, the man had past on. "That was never your fault." Jesse started.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Leo dying. Lex knew that it would come down to him or her one-day. And to save you, she had to kill him."  
  
Brennen remembered afterwards when he'd walked into her room at Sanctuary. Lexa thanked him for being there, said she truly appreciated him standing by. Then flipped completely. Her words still rang in his ears. "She asked me to stay out of it." The man started. "First she thanked me, then said if I'd never been there, she wouldn't have had to make a choice and her brother would be alive. And because of it, she couldn't stand to be in the same room with me."  
  
"She was speaking out of grief. We all know what that's like."  
  
"No shit." The man muttered. But seeing Lexa Pierce break down, of all people, only made him realize that she'd sacrificed more for them then she'd ever admit. When a strong person's walls break, the avalanche is destructive in the most deafening way. And a broken Lexa was both dangerous and unsettling. "She really blames me."  
  
"For now, she does." Jesse replied.  
  
"But you should have seen her, Jess. She was bitter. She actually holds hate towards me." Brennen watched the liquid settling in his glass. "Now that I think about it, I can't blame her."  
  
"Just don't blame yourself. Leo was the reason she made a lot of decisions. She thought she was keeping him safe. Eckhart lied to her, secretly ran experiments on the man and kept him in line by saying he'd do the same to her. All the while, she's working for the GSA, thinking Mason's a stand up guy. Lex never had a clue."  
  
The elemental looked at his teammate, now oblivious to the flesh strutting past on the stage. "I can understand it though. Lex's brother was the only driving force in her life. And now that he's gone, she's like a ball of energy bouncing off everything in her path." The dark man's brow creased in his thoughts. "She's lost her purpose."  
  
"Sounds like you two understand each other a little too well." The blonde smirked.  
  
"I guess we do. She reminds me of how I used to be." 


	4. The First Always Hurts

SHOTS  
  
BY: Sage360  
  
Disclaimer: M-X, Don't own them. Enjoy!  
  
Hey! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I see that I ruffled a few feathers with my little 'Lexa-Brennen' observation (Goldstranger and Koalared stood with me though ^-^). Anyway, I thought that you all made some good points so check out some of the reviews for chapter three. Have fun!  
  
THE FIRST ALWAYS HURTS  
  
"She reminds me of how I used to be." Brennen started. His fingers absently stroked the neck of the Tequila bottle. "A little too well."  
  
"I believe you." Jesse replied. Mentally, he could see the similarities. Both Brennen and Lexa had been conspicuous in their arrivals, and both kept a high guard of flash and ego to cover their internal struggles. Only the elemental had the luxury of time (and the company of Mutant X) to finally shed those barriers. For him, it was becoming 'okay' to be open, and sometimes vulnerable. But he'd never admit it. Whether it was male ego or sheer pride, the man would never own up to their being cracks in his cover. And somehow, that made it all right for the others. Especially Jesse. It showed him that his brother was indeed human.  
  
But this 'process' was almost virginal for Lexa Pierce. Struggling so long to hold together, the woman couldn't comprehend unraveling in the presence of others. It made her feel naked, as if a person's look could crawl her skin and instantly gain any detail of personal information. Jesse understood that Brennen not only saw this but related to it as well. "So, that's why you did it?" He thought out loud.  
  
Brennen looked at the man with question. "Did what?"  
  
"Follow her around, looking for Leo. You knew what she was going through."  
  
"Related is more like it." The elemental saw all to easily what it would come down to. Someone would have to destroy the one thing they'd ironically die to protect. His mouth frowned at the reality that it not only made him concerned, but also in the back of his mind Lexa reminded him of the one person he'd tried to forget the most- Adam Kane. "It's hard to admit when something IS wrong."  
  
"Or that you need help." Jesse added.  
Brennen smirked at his teammate. "You make it sound so weak."  
  
"That's because we normally believe it is." The molecular stared into the liquid in his glass- his eyes narrow in thought. "Anytime you have to reveal a piece of your self, it's like having a spotlight thrown on you." His eyes at that point moved back to the woman now curling around the pole. "The world basically sees you naked."  
  
"No shit."  
  
"You curse to much, Sparky." He grinned.  
  
"Whatever, Rocky."  
  
"But think about it. For Lexa, this is the first time in years that she'd attempted to trust someone other than her brother. I hate to admit it, but the woman is scared."  
  
"Yeah. And when she's scared, she's unstable." Brennen exhaled. "She's like,,, a hurt animal, trying to get safe."  
  
"And it's been a week already." Jesse added. "It's only really starting to sink in for her. I don't know why, but this reminds me of Adam."  
  
"Of course it does." The elemental replied. "Like father, like daughter."  
  
"Do you really believe that? They're family?"  
  
Brennen, shot the blonde man a look, that answered before he ever had to speak. "I'll put it this way, if they are, I wouldn't be surprised."  
  
Jesse's brow rose at that. Lacing his fingers around the shot glass, a blonde brow rose in contemplation. "So then, Adam reminds you of yourself?"  
  
"Where'd you get that from?" The man frowned. He'd partially downed another hit of alcohol, only to jerk at his friend's words.  
  
"Well, you say that you and Lex are similar, and that she reminds you of Adam. I' just trying to relate A and B to C. Y'know?"  
  
"Yeah," He exhaled. "I know."  
  
"So, tell me. How does Adam remind you of yourself?"  
  
Surprisingly, the elemental leaned on the bar, pushing large fingers into his dark hair. It reminded Jesse of how Brennen may have looked in his past life when being interrogated. The man traced the rim of his glass, before casting an honest look towards the molecular. "Dude, I wouldn't know where to start." 


	5. Interupted

SHOTS  
  
By: Sage360  
  
Disclaimer: M-X, Don't own them. Enjoy!  
  
Thank you for all the reviews, especially REDHEAD2! I love seeing you guys reflect your perspectives! Here is another installment. And PLEASE bear with me! This piece started as attempted to stop a writer's block for CLUBLIGHTS. It will get done before 2005, I promise!  
  
This chapter is a little different. As you already know, I love pushing all the possibilities of a what-if situation, so let me know what you think. ^-^  
  
INTERUPTED  
  
Jesse could tell the alcohol was taking Brennan over. He would never get the answers about Adam.  
  
Brennan leaned forward on the countertop, running a hand through his dark hair. In contemplation, he stared at the glasses lined up before him. Eight in a row, they begged the man to continue. But the lights soon flashed, pulling the man from his thoughts and out of the corner of his eye a curvy pair of tan legs began to strut the stage. The elemental was slowly coming back.  
  
This dancer was jolting. A petite blonde with dangerous curves, she wrapped the pole like a missed lover, taking Brennan's gaze with her in the process. Jesse took one look and knew instantly what he saw. With liquor in his veins the dark haired man sat back, watching with a deadly interest, only seeing what he wanted to. She reminded him of the Feral.  
  
But obviously, it wasn't Shalimar. Jesse could tell that this woman was a bottle blonde. Her eyes were crystal green and piercing through his friend. By movement alone, she could have been a feral. Her spine had a liquid fluidity, curving easily before every person in the club that night. What there was of her clothing seemed to dissolve from her skin, landing on the stage in a most silent gesture. Brennan mumbled under his breath and Jesse swore he heard him say 'Shal'.  
  
"Brennan?" The molecular more so stated. "It's time to cut out the drinks. Lets-"  
  
"No," the man muttered. His hand had reached into his jeans, pulling out a twenty for the dancer. With glittering eyes, she leaned over backwards from her hold on the pole, and took the bill with her teeth. The elemental smirked in defeat. "I can't go home."  
  
"You mean you won't."  
  
"Damn straight."  
  
Jesse sat back, watching the man defiantly take another hit of the alcohol. Suddenly, it occurred to him just how blind Brennan was too his own oblivion. The dancer now seemed to only move for him, an action that had other occupants restless till more women came onto the stage. Readjusting in the chair, the elemental reached a hand out to her, helping the woman off stage- intent on getting a lap dance.  
  
"Brennan." Jesse said for the millionth time. "You're out of it."  
  
The elemental only smiled. However Jesse could see the mask of haze in his eyes. He was in his own world while still having a hand in their reality. "But I'll be out of it inside her." Brennan was only seeing whom he wanted to.  
  
"Dude, she's not Shalimar. You do see that don't you?"  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
Beaten, the molecular sat back, taking another shot of his own drinks. Of all the outings the two has 'shared', none had ever ended like this. None had ever come close. On his own accord, the man known as Brennan Mulwray would leave the chosen establishment on his feet and with his right mind. Tonight, he simply didn't want to. Jesse could do nothing about it.  
  
Just give him the time he mentally compromised. He'll come around. That was the way it had always been with his teammate. No matter how deep he or they got in, Brennan would always seem to surface first, and pull the other(s) up with him. Only now, with the woman curving in his face and between his thighs, surfacing was the last thing on his man. The man was begging to drown.  
  
And all he wanted was Shalimar Fox.  
  
"So fuckin' simple." Jesse muttered to himself. "Yeah, right."  
  
Ten minutes later, the elemental had fed the stripper (Jesse couldn't remember her name) several large bills. With one arm on the chair, the other reached with perfect timing for each shot of Tequila. His eyes never left the woman, and his words had become a sporadic mutter to his teammate. The molecular, leaning into a propped up hand could only watch and not in approval. This one girl, though not quite, seemed to look a little too much like his 'sister'. Thoughts of the early conversation came back, and suddenly he needed another hit of alcohol.  
  
With a hand shooting through his long hair, Kilmartin knew that if he didn't do something, Brennan would possibly sleep in his chair - or under the stripper. "Bren." He started, exhaling when the woman pulled away. She'd gotten what she wanted. Sparky, however had not.  
  
"Where you goin?" He drunkenly muttered. Jesse knew Brennan could hold much more liquor than he'd taken in. The dark man grabbed the woman's arm in an attempt to pull her back.  
  
"Bren. Let her go." Jesse warned. He knew the man wouldn't intentionally hurt her. But fear flashed in the green eyes, and he knew if he didn't interrupt, bouncers would be on their way. The last thing they needed was a drunken brawl.  
  
"Shal,,, come back."  
  
"Dude, she's not Shalimar." The molecular reiterated. Some how, he managed to pry the woman from Brennan's grasp. "You know that." The blonde man continued, trying to pull his teammate's focus.  
  
"What the fuck," The elemental whispered. "Shal's,,,Shal's always runnin' off."  
  
"Okay let's go." Jesse helped his friend up, swinging a thick arm around his neck for support. "Night's over. We're goin' in."  
  
"Not the rock,,," he blurrily replied to Sanctuary. "I can't deal with Shal and Lex right now."  
  
"Okay, okay. Let's just go."  
  
Jesse was halfway to the door with his 'brother', whom kept calling to every dancer they passed. He was in the home stretch, and just at the door when another blonde just had to cross them. Brennan broke like a wild animal.  
  
"Shall,,, where you goin' ?" Though intoxicated, he somehow had surprisingly stable coordination. Must be the Martial Arts, Jesse thought. Again he interrupted the slurred conversation, allowing the woman to escape. But this one wasn't over.  
  
"Shalimar,,,"  
  
"Your friend had to leave." A bouncer said purposely walking up too close. Jesse complied easily.  
  
"Sure. We're going."  
  
"Fuck off!" The elemental slurred into the man's face. "I was talkin' to my girlfriend."  
  
"That woman doesn't know you, son." The large man's tone meant 'son' more so in disrespect. "You're harassing her."  
  
"I'm not harassing N-E-BoD-E." Brennan continued into the man's face. Jesse's attempts to pull his arm, where getting nowhere.  
  
"Dude!" The molecular demanded. "Let's go!"  
  
"Shut up, Jess."  
  
The bouncer stepped forward. "IF you and your friend don't get out, I'll put you out."  
  
"I doubt you could do it." Jesse smirked. "But we're leaving."  
  
"The hell we are." Brennan grinned sloppily. "I was talking to Shal, and YOU," A long finger poked into the bouncer's chest. "You interrupted me. Now I have to go find her,,, SHAL- I- MAR!!"  
  
"Shit! Brennan, lets go!" Jesse snapped, finally pushing the man out the door. Somehow, he knew it was too little too late. He bouncer, accompanied by two other, followed them into the street. Jesse cursed under his breath, lugging the large man along. "Dude, just keep going."  
  
"Whatever man. I'm not runnin' from flashlight cops."  
  
"Just go!"  
  
Jesse pushed his teammate up the better part of the block, constantly looking back to see the trio. Now, they wanted a fight. "Dude, no powers."  
  
"What?" The elemental whispered. Alcohol was pumping in his veins now, mixed with adrenaline and the cold night air. Edginess crawled his spine in a dangerous curl. "No powers."  
  
"You would get me into a fight." The molecular muttered. Mentally, he damned these 'guy's nights out.' If he COULD trust anything, it was Brennan's reflexes in a battle. "Here they come."  
  
The dark man smiled, suddenly sobering at the reality. Footsteps increased on the pavement. "And here we go."  
  
Before he could turn, Jesse's fist had landed in the first man's face. The elemental dodged past them before ducking at an oncoming swing. His elbow retaliated to the back of the man's head, knocking him downward. Brennan could sense the one behind him and again ducked before sending a foot into his stomach. He flew into the side of a dumpster, knocked out cold.  
  
Jesse was dodging his own onslaught as they continued. Just missing a fist to his ribs, the molecular sent another punch into the man's chest. Rumbling echoed in the Mutant X members' ears as they finished the three men. Soon, they were only a pile of moans on the concrete. Jesse and Brennan stood back smirking.  
  
"It's good to see you sober NOW." The molecular stated sarcastically.  
  
Brennan could only smile. "I always 'straighten up' for a fight."  
  
"So that's what you call it?"  
  
"Dude," The elemental looked around. "I just lost my head for a minute. Mexican alcohol, what can I say?" He patted the man on the arm. "Let's walk. They'll get up soon."  
  
Jesse found himself grinning before following the man towards their car. "We seriously have to talk about your tolerances."  
  
"Whatever, man. Just not here, and definitely not at Sanctuary." 


	6. Sinners and Saints

SHOTS By: Sage360  
  
Disclaimer: M-X, Don't own them. Enjoy!  
  
Hey all! Thanks for the reviews. Now I don't know who here is either a M-X fan only, or an over all action buff, but there is this sight called. Comics2Film.com and on it is the detailed synopsis of the new (and unreleased) episode "Possibilities". So, check it out.  
  
SINNERS AND SAINTS  
  
"Adam developed this safe house right before Naxcon." Jesse started. Now, only an hour later, the two men sat in the new building. Brennan stretched on a couch as Jesse took a nearby chair. "Only He and I had the activation codes."  
  
"Cool." The elemental replied. A lazy arm stretched over his face, indicating the oncoming need for sleep. But Jesse had questions to ask, and his own to answer.  
  
"So, what are you runnin' from?" He more so stated.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Is it Shalimar and your 'tension' or Lexa and her grief?" Smoothing the blonde strands from his face, he suddenly wished for a rubber band. Brennan cast him a look.  
  
"Both."  
  
"Dude, what's really goin' on with you and Shalimar-"  
  
"Absolutely nothing!" The dark man interrupted. "And that wasn't all me back there. It was the alcohol."  
  
Jesse's brow rose in thought. "What else can mess YOU up like that?"  
  
Brennan only smiled. "Puerto Rican Rum. Sometimes I forget my own limits."  
  
"Or refuse them."  
  
The molecular watched as his teammate looked up t the skylight. Adam's technologies allowed for the oddest designs while still cloaked in safety. Above them, the night sky bled a clear dark blue, laced with stars. Brennan exhaled at his thoughts. "It's funny."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"That we," he replied gesturing between them. "Or at least I am a 'hero'." The word so didn't fit the man, at least in his own mind.  
  
"I wouldn't say that." Jesse smirked. "We're fuckin' tragic, halfway between saint and sinner."  
  
"Yeah," Brennen replied. "Always sacrificing."  
  
Jesse smirked from behind the gold streaks falling into his face. "Brennan, what have you really given up? A life of crime?"  
  
"Not hardly. The only difference between this and the past is that I do 'this' to save lives. How many times has Adam criticized my 'mistakes' to only have me repeat them for the greater cause?" Jesse could only agree with that. Their life in Mutant X, labeled the team more so as renegades than martyrs. And ironically, it was ONLY Lexa who could say she acted under the guise of any 'legal' structure. "What I do now, I did before. The only difference is the purpose."  
  
"Then again what are you really sacrificing here?" Jesse leaned forward, elbow to knees and watched the man he called 'friend'.  
  
"I don't know. Possibilities."  
  
"You mean, Shalimar." Blue eyes regarded the elemental with an obvious knowing.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Brennan, the difference between this life and the last is that you're willing to sacrifice. That's what separates good and bad, or right and wrong. The end being justified by the means is a gamble we take everyday. It's who we are, and what we do-"  
  
"And it's what we can't have. Think about it, Jess. When you were with Emma, all the secrecy was good for a while, but that shit got heavy- on the both of you. And it affected everything, especially missions. There's no rationality when your heart's in your face." Brennan saw in the man's eyes that he knew he was right. Emotion made him more on edge, more willing to jump. Whenever the redhead got in trouble, he'd physically have to hold himself together, so not to act wildly. "That's what I know will happen, if I pursue Shalimar. WE sacrifice ourselves to save others, so they can have what we can't."  
  
"Dude, if you say that enough, you will believe it."  
  
"Okay then," The elemental leaned forward. "Why haven't you approached Lexa?"  
  
"Let's not start that-"  
  
"Let's Do." Brennan smirked. "You won't repeat the same things that you did with Emma."  
  
"You're only right because they're two different people." Jesse replied. " She's able to handle this life more so than any of us- and I can say that even after Leo. You have a point to what you're saying. We give up life so other mutants can have one, we give up family so little kids can grow up and we give up ourselves for the cause. We don't think before running to protect someone or fight. We just do. But that is 'love', Brennan. And if what you say is the case, then any way you look at it, we just aren't rational."  
  
"I'll put it this way." The elemental replied. "We're,,, attracted to the danger of it."  
  
Jesse smirked "Especially you."  
  
"And especially Shal. And there is a 'devotion' to the life. I mean if no one will protect us, then we have to ourselves. So,,,I think it's more about risk."  
  
"Of course." Jesse added. "Would you risk someone you care about, knowing that it changes your vision? Before you and Shal started this thing, you both jumped into every mission head first, ready to fight. Now, you're over protective, possessive, jealous and that you can't help but feel. No matter how much you say something can't happen, you two act as if it already has." Jesse smirked. "You're in a relationship without the label."  
  
"I know." The elemental replied. "And that's why I won't go in tonight. Everything you said is right, and every time I 'do something', Shal and I both see it as cheating."  
  
"But that's were you're safe." Jesse added. "If you don't define the relationship as a relationship, then how can you say you're betraying her? Dude, you're guilty without really acting. Its your conscious attacking you, not her."  
  
Brennan fell back on the couch, defeated by Jesse's words. "I never said she did."  
  
Jesse watched the man, secretly sorry for his weight. What ever he had with Shalimar would eventually work itself out in time, if either one admitted to it. "I know. And what you said was right, about me and Lex. I'm not ready to risk her in that way, not to mention she's still shy on trust."  
  
The elemental chuckled at his 'brother'. "I can understand you and Emma, but I can SEE you and Lex. You trust fund babies are always attracted to danger."  
  
"Life wasn't just SO easy for me Sparky." The blonde grinned. "Who says you were the only one in trouble?"  
  
"You, Jess?" Brennan nearly laughed out loud. "You're the white knight of Mutant X, every woman's hero."  
  
" I wouldn't say that. " he grinned.  
  
Jesse watched the large man before continuing. "Do you remember the time in that club, after Lexa got drugged?" (Taking Of Crows).  
  
"Yeah, you bitch slapped the guy who did it. Pretty funny to watch."  
  
"Yeah, well I told you, there were things you didn't know about me."  
  
"And, dude. I believe it." Brennan replied while sitting up. "After seeing Jesse, the 'ladies' man', I'll take your word at anything."  
  
"Funny. But, my life wasn't what you think. My father's work and the corporation weren't all on the front."  
  
Brennan watched the man with striking surprise, his mouth opened thought so how knowing what the man would say. "Jess, dumb question here, but what are you sayin'?"  
  
The molecular exhaled before sitting back. "Only you know this."  
  
"Not even Adam?"  
  
"ESPECIALLY, not Adam." He reiterated. "My family,,, was a little illegal."  
  
Brennan's eyes danced at that. "How illegal?"  
  
"Illegal enough to be in the Mob." 


	7. A Danger Like Me

SHOTS By: Sage360  
  
Disclaimer: M-X, Don't own them. Enjoy!  
  
Here's a little more Jesse for you all, Remember, I like to push the what ifs -at least till the next episode comes out! ^-^  
  
A DANGER LIKE ME  
  
"In fact," The molecular continued. "For awhile, we WERE the Mob."  
  
Brennan frowned into his signature fashion. "Ignorant question: Did I EVER work for you?"  
  
"Dude, I seriously doubt it."  
  
"Okay, we're straight. But that's fucked up! All the times you called me a hood, you had place in a crime family."  
  
"Remember Alicia?" Jesse started, knowing he had to come full circle with this.  
  
"Yeah, your ex. Her company was running all that testing to genetically engineer food, and she didn't know about it." (Wastelands, Season 3)  
  
"She was the first time in ten years, that I sat foot back into any aspect of that life. My dad's agency, and the corporation all had a hand in illegal activities; mainly money laundering."  
  
"And they wanted you to take it over." Brennan finished.  
  
"Basically. The agency and corporate would do 'favors' for each other from time to time. So the business got funds to develop technologies and dad's people used the technology to do their work."  
  
"And you're whole family knew about it?"  
  
"Nope, just the top players: my grandfather, my uncles, my dad." The molecular spoke nonchalantly, with raised brows, as if it all was okay. "And even Alicia's father." Brennan watched his teammates eyes flash in reflection. "I wasn't some bad ass, Brennan. Never some big shot, just a pawn."  
  
"That's a hell of a pawn, you would have been over everything."  
  
"And being over everything would have meant them keeping power over me. Add my mutations kicking in, and all the secrecy then you get the idea."  
  
"Spell it out anyway."  
  
"When I was about thirteen, I started to see it; my father's 'job', the business workings. Slowly, my grandfather pulled me in, showing me everything I was meant to have. But when his future heir suddenly became a mutant,,, it all changed. My family figured, if we have to keep him a secret, then he should be part of the whole secret. I didn't want that."  
  
"So you left." Brennan finished.  
  
"Alicia and I had been engaged for a year, maybe. And she didn't know about my mutancy. But I knew I couldn't be a part of that life, especially when I didn't understand my own."  
  
"Jess, it sound like you were just- there. You never DID anything."  
  
"No, seeing it and not doing something, makes you just as guilty." The molecular admitted. "Anyway, Adam took me in a while later, and I learned to forget that existence."  
  
"So, you understood the cause and effect a little." The elemental said. "I don't think you'll burn for it."  
  
"I guess I'm saying that Mutant X kind of redeemed me. It did all of us, in our own way. Adam taught me things -values that I would have never learned with my family. Guess that's what I fight for."  
  
Brennan thought back over his own mis-spent youth, trying to discern just how Jesse was 'bad'. He was swept up, where as the elemental really had a choice. "Jess, your conscious kept you from becoming 'that' pawn. Adam didn't redeem you; you redeemed yourself. If a crook has a conscious, then he was never really a crook."  
  
"Then what does that make you?"  
  
The man smiled. "I'll get back to you on that." 


	8. Within The Lines

SHOTS  
  
BY: Sage360  
  
Disclaimer: M-X, Don't Own Them. Enjoy!  
  
Thanks for the reviews, as a separate piece, I've posted DROWN. It's a one shot between Lexa and Shalimar. Check it out. Thanks!  
  
The next update will come after the new episode "Possibilities".  
  
WITHIN THE LINES  
  
"What it makes me is confused." The elemental began. "At that point in my life, I wanted to do wrong. I glorified being a thief, only because I escaped my other demons. You had the conviction to give it all up and walk away, Jess. I glorified it enough to stay." The molecular watched his teammate recline in his thoughts, a serious interest forming in his mind. "Sometimes, the danger was all there was."  
  
Mentally, Jesse could see Brennan at that time in his life. At thirteen, when stealing his first car or at twenty when introduced to organized crime. The molecular feared how much he understood the man's past, and that had been the very reason he'd judged Brennan for those past years. Jesse Kilmartin clung to his values, while Brennan Mulwray destroyed them.  
  
Never the less, they ended up on the same plane. Brothers and renegades, they sat in the new safe house as heroes- saints who still were trying to outrun their sins. "I still can't believe it." Brennan continued.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That the Kilmartins had a hand in illegal activities. You always made then come off as a dysfunctional version of the Cleavers." Both men laughed to them selves at the thought. "You would have been a shitty mobster."  
  
"Yeah." Jesse smirked. "It wasn't quite my calling."  
  
"Thank God. Did Shalimar know?"  
  
"Nope. And before you ask, neither did Emma." Jesse replied. "All those times I judged you, I just couldn't understand why you'd WANT that life."  
  
Brennan cocked a dark brow in thought. "When you have to fight for the basics, its different. You had what I had to fight for: a roof over your head, clothes and food. There were times that if I didn't fight, I wouldn't see the next day."  
  
"But you had your family." Jesse interrupted. "Your mom was there, and she broke her neck for you. If they couldn't wear it or drive it, my folks weren't interested. Some how, you did have it better Brennan."  
  
"I can't agree there."  
  
"It's funny, someone else always seems richer than you." The molecular smirked. "Adam was basically the first father I had."  
  
"You and me both. At least he was the first one to be there."  
  
"So," Jesse grinned, while kicking at the table legs. "You really ready to tell me about Shal?"  
  
"When you're ready to talk about Lex- and Emma."  
  
"If you work with me, we'll do Emma another day. Its still to soon."  
  
Brennan watched the man for a moment, debating if he'd ever hear the truth on Emma DeLauro. How could he have missed those two being together? The man seriously felt in the dark, but gave in. "Deal."  
  
"Okay," The blonde began. "Will you ever tell Shalimar how you feel?"  
  
Brennan thought on that one, really searching his heart and mind. Both pulled with different answers. "If I ever do, it'll be on my deathbed."  
  
"You're willing to let her walk away." Jesse stated.  
  
"I'm willing to give her a chance. With someone else, she'll be much more stable. She could have the whole thing- marriage, kids, and the house. That's a lot more possible without me."  
  
"I understand." Jesse replied. "I think its stupid, but I do understand."  
  
"I mean realistically, we couldn't be together. I'd be too dramatic."  
  
"Dude, I think you're just scared of dating a smart woman. All of your girlfriends have been- dumb."  
  
The elemental grinned at the thought. "That's the way I like it."  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
"Jess,,, are you gonna pursue Lex? I mean really, she's a serious project."  
  
The molecular smiled from behind his blonde locks. "I'm good at multi- tasking. But, I don't know. It's too soon. She's grieving, Adam's missing, we still don't know who we really work for,,,I just don't know."  
  
"Well, its getting' late." The elemental smirked.  
  
"You're still not going in?"  
  
"Don't know. But I am hungry."  
  
Jesse grabbed the keys and bolted up. "Let's hit up a diner." He followed the larger man to the door, before finishing. "Then. You can tell me about Samantha. You act like you've already forgotten. (Possibilities, Season three)"  
  
The elemental stretched, casting a sleek figure against the still air. "No, Dude. I remember all too well." 


	9. In A Day

SHOTS  
  
By: Sage360  
  
Disclaimer: M-X, Don't Own Them. Enjoy!  
  
I JUST saw the new episode, Possibilities. This has to be the most realistically based one I ever seen. It delved into the various relationships that could occur between any of them. And it also may have been a little unsettling to S/B fans. It really makes you think if they would want to get together. This episode was fabulous!  
  
I find it 'funny' that two of Brennan's past 'ladies' are named for character on Sex and the City - hmm, interesting.^-^  
  
In A Day  
  
Jesse just HAD to bring up Samantha.  
  
For a man so suddenly hungry, Brennan could only push the food around on his plate. The diner lights sat low, in a faded pale orange, casting the occupants into its reto emotion. While he knew that Jesse would barely remember the woman, the elemental could picture her as clear as day, both in his mind and heart. She was another reason he couldn't go back to Sanctuary.  
  
The molecular looked up from his plate, eyeing the man with curiosity. It had been strange to hear Brennan speak on things he couldn't remember, but it was believable. After all, they'd dealt with another time traveler when battling Ashlocke. But it was his teammates' reaction to Samantha that truly sparked his nerves. No one, especially he and Shalimar, missed the shared looks, knowing smiles, and quick brushes between the two. And in his heart of hearts, far surpass the knowing and the obvious, it made the blonde question if Shalimar was indeed the only one for Brennan - or if he was the only one for her. Would one really wait for the other at all?  
  
"I hit a nerve." He started.  
  
"Yeah, you did." Brennan was still tender from the woman's death. By jumping in front of him, she took the metal shards meant to end his life. Then died in his arms. It was the first time Jesse or Shalimar had ever seen the man spill tears. And it was a connection that made the feral seriously step back. "But, I did when I brought up Emma. I'm sorry about that."  
  
"Don't be." The blonde man grinned. "But if you want to talk,,,"  
  
"Yeah, I know. It was strange,,, not even a full day, and SOMEONE can impact your life."  
  
"Or save it." Jesse interrupted.  
  
"Yeah. Samantha knew that it was bound to happen. As many times as she kept going back, it was possible she wouldn't survive." The man's thoughts ran mercilessly. "She wanted to save everyone."  
  
"Including Shal ,,,. Brennan, just how close did you two get?"  
  
The elemental scratched his head. "What we went through felt like a life time. I don't know,,,but she trusted me. More than anything, she absolutely had faith that we could stop the bomb."  
  
Jesse eyed him, not really wanting to pry when it was obvious the man still hurt. "Do you think,,,if she had survived, that you two would be together?"  
  
He raised a brow at that, finally pushing away the plate before him. For once in a long time, he was definite. "Yes."  
  
"Well,,,what about Shalimar?"  
  
"Jess, there was a point when we went back, that Shal me know she didn't trust me. I guess she was jealous or something. Anyway, I asked her and she denied it. But,,," His mind ran, till one moment hit him hard. "Damn it!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"She saw when we nearly kissed? She had to, but if Sam took us back again and changed that course-"  
  
"Then she wasn't talking about the kiss." The molecular finished.  
  
"Jess, I let her know that this mission didn't affect what was going on between me and her."  
  
"But that's just it." The molecular asked. "What IS going on between you two?"  
  
Brennan exhaled against the counter top. "Apparently nothing."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"That's what she said." With all of Samantha's jets back into the past, the elemental knew that Shalimar didn't remember nearly kissing him that morning. But the feral was studious, and probably paid mind to everything that went on between he and Sam. "Shalimar said that I was letting my personal feelings get in the way. And she sounded ,,,"  
  
"Territorial." Jesse replied. "And she is. She's a feral. But how does she compete when she sees you giving into someone else? And it wasn't just physical, Brennan. You two had a -bond. Like it or not, you were falling for Sam."  
  
The elemental exhaled at hearing the words. "I know I was. That's why I told you before, if I ever tell Shalimar how I feel, it would be when our chance is- gone. This was one day, not a full twenty- four hours and I met someone who,,,"  
  
"Made it possible that you could forget her."  
  
"No,,, I'd never forget Shalimar. But it was possible that I could have a life outside of this 'existence'. Shal saw that and it hurt her. Even she couldn't brush it off as 'womanizing'."  
  
Jesse could barely picture the exotic beauty named Samantha, but the truth was in his teammate's reactions. "What you're doing is pretty noble."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I couldn't understand before how you'd pass up a chance with a woman you obviously care about. But it wasn't about 'you'. It was to protect Shal." He finished off his food before continuing. "You think it will ever come to that?"  
  
Brennan glanced out of the window, watching the still night. Soon, there would be morning creeping into his vision. His heart held on. "I know it will."  
  
"It just-puzzles me. A few hours ago, you were hallucinating, seeing Shal's face on every blonde in that club. Now, you think it may be bearable to not pursue her? I don't fuckin' get you."  
  
"I don't get me." The dark man admitted. " I told you, when the heart gets involved, it all becomes irrational. And I was drunk earlier."  
  
Yeah, but this isn't one of those countless faces, or girlfriends. This is not even Miranda or Samantha. This is Shalimar, the very person you've swapped I.O.U.'s with saving each other's lives for the past three years! What is wrong with you!?"  
  
"Let me ask you this." Brennan leaned onto the table, crossed armed and blazing into his teammate's eyes. "If you didn't know me, and just sat here, hearing everything I've said. Everything! And Shal was basically a sister to you -what would you tell me?"  
  
Jesse knew it was rhetorical. But the reality of it sat in. He leaned back, with obvious knowing, yet scared of his own answer. "I'd say,,,stay away from her."  
  
The elemental relaxed back into his seat. "Now, that makes sense."  
  
"But, I DO know you,,," he started.  
  
"And?" Surprisingly, the molecular couldn't believe I the answer he wanted. Brennan smirked with an all knowing at the situation. "Thought so."  
  
"Don't you want to think on this?" Jesse began. "You're talking out of grief over Sam. Give it some time. Didn't she teach you anything?"  
  
"Yeah, she did. And that's the very reason I can't pursue Shalimar." He'd remembered, being back at the Rock when the feral asked him if he was okay. She implied that maybe Samantha was put there to save his life that day -give up for him what he was giving up for others. Thinking out loud, he admitted that he'd wished the woman had given them (himself and Sam) more time. And though turning away, he didn't miss the look on the blonde's face. She was disappointed, and hurt at the idea of him attached to someone else. In all of Shalimar's strength, he'd never seen her so brittle. "Jess, I've seen the damage I can do, and it won't touch her again." 


	10. FACE TO FACE

SHOTS  
  
By: Sage 360  
  
Disclaimer: M-X, Don't own them. Enjoy!  
  
Hey! I've returned to finish up! Thanks to every one whom kept in touch! The next piece coming out is called NOT FADE AWAY. Look for it to go faster than this one and Clublights.  
  
Jesse had finally gotten him into the car. After the dragged on dinner and dipping into each other's 'issues' the men sat quietly. Admission is a hard thing for the male ego and relies on a foundation of emotion only women are easy to yield to. As the molecular navigated the twisted highway, he knew that if he wanted one from Brennan, he'd have to start himself.  
  
"I'm...'not sure' about being over Emma." In male terminology, 'not sure' means afraid.  
  
Brennan turned from the view rolling past. "I know you are."  
  
"Dude, for nearly three years, she was this major part of my life. It's like a limb was cut off..."  
  
"And Lexa just fills the void differently."  
  
"No..." He replied. "Well, yes and no. She doesn't feel the void more so than replacing it."  
  
"Something to care about, make you forget Emma."  
  
"Not make me forget." Jesse attempted to explain. "She almost makes it easier to remember. Like its okay to move on...Totally different from you and Shalimar."  
  
The elemental's ears perked up at the feral's name. "How do you figure that?"  
  
Jesse glanced from the windshield to his 'brother'. "You aren't ready for her. It's the only reason you make excuses. Everything that keeps you from dealing with her is, in your mind, the best possible option. Miranda, Samantha, the countless faces in between. Shalimar represents an honesty about yourself you aren't willing to face. It's like you're afraid of her."  
  
The dark man raised a brow to his teammate. "I liked 'not ready' better."  
  
"Either or."  
  
"I'll 'admitted'," Brennan started, that I'm not quite 'prepared' for risking things with Shal, but its out of concern for her."  
  
"That's an excuse, Brennan."  
  
"Dude, I could say Lexa is an excuse to forget Emma. You're afraid that for one day, one minute, it would get to the point that she completely faded from your mind-if it hasn't already happened."  
  
The blonde exhaled against the pressure of his seat belt. "It has."  
  
"You were scared to realize it had."  
  
"Okay, scared is a worse word that afraid...What am I saying, their both fucked up!  
  
Brennan returned to the passing view, unaware of their direction. "Jess, you won't ever forget Emma. But you can't keep living in the past."  
  
"Neither can you. Samantha would have been one more wall put up between you and Shalimar. It's about time you knocked some of those down."  
  
"And its about time you let Emma rest." The two men quieted when finally hearing what they needed to. The elemental spoke after several minutes. "She would want you to move on."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"So...obviously, you're dragging me back to Sanctuary. What now?"  
  
The molecular grinned at his teammate. "Now, we face our 'issues'" Issues is male terminology for fears.  
  
"Women." Brennan smirked while reclining into his seat. "God made her to destroy man."  
  
They sat in the car for twenty minutes.  
  
Jesse emerged first, finally giving in as he walked the halls toward Lexa's room. Even before his fingers hit the door, he could hear her talking. The Dominion was on the computer, telling hr about a painting they needed to be 'collected'. Defeated, the man headed towards his room. Maybe tomorrow, he thought. After the exhibit. (Art of Attraction, Season Three)  
  
As for Brennan, his footsteps moved quietly down the hallways. Unfortunately, it wasn't quiet enough for certain ears. Shalimar poked her head out of her room. Half asleep and with tousled blonde hair. If any nerve had been in the man, it faded right then. "Hey Shal."  
  
"Hey Sparky." The woman yawned. "Where you been?"  
  
"Out with Jesse..." Brennan watched the face he'd studied for the last three years and knew that this moment wasn't the time to tell her. Shalimar deserved more that a half-drunk, late night admission from him. He'd have to think this out.  
  
"Something on your mind?" She asked.  
  
The man smiled, ruffling the messy blonde ponytail a top her head. "No...I'm turnin' in. Catch you tomorrow."  
  
The feral smiled as she watched him walk down the hall. Brown eyes knew this 'wait' game they were playing was growing short. "Whenever you're ready, Brennan." She whispered before closing her door. "Whenever you're ready." 


End file.
